Hey Jude
by AnnabethReads
Summary: Beca likes a red-head. This red-head can't get enough of Beca. What happens when Beca reveals a secret to her friend? Can she pursue the relationship she was hopping for or is it falling short due to the sudden revelation. Like the Beatles said: Remember to let her into your heart, Then you can start to make it better. She needs to open her heart. Pushing people away ends here
1. Chapter 1 - Hey Jude

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. All Rights to Creators of Pitch Perfect.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1  
Hey Jude**

"Alright Bellas, from the top!"

"Really, Aubrey?" Beca suddenly spat from her corner, panting slightly from the rather aggressive execution of their performance.

"Finals are-"

"A week away. We know 'Bree." Chloe interrupts, also feeling rather beat and ready to leave for the day.

"We need to be perfect. Does nobody understand that?" The blonde was exasperated by the response from the group and was just about ready to tear all their heads off.

"We understand-" Chloe began only to be cut short by Fat Amy.  
"We just don't care." The Australian said, plopping herself in her chair and rummaging through the bags strewn around her. She was on the hunt for a water bottle since everyone had chugged the existing ones on the floor. She pulled a bag towards her with her toes and looked inside to find a buzzing phone.

"Beca, someone called Step-Monster is calling." Amy paid no mind to the called ID, seeing as she herself had a rather extraordinary list of names on her phone ranging from 'My Ass' to 'YourAFag' mind the way she avoided proper grammar when coming to the word you're.

Beca at this time lunged at the phone, ignoring all curious looks as she pressed the answer button and walked towards the far end of the gym. Amy once again began to rummage through the other girls bags, grasping everyone's attention when she asked Stacie why there was a vibrator tucked into the side pocket of her purse.

"Shelia." Beca said upon pressing the phone to her ear.

"Beca, Jude just woke up from his nap and hasn't stopped crying. He says he wanted to talk to you." The woman said over the phone, causing concern to wash over the brunette.

"Put him on." She said a little quieter so then the other girls wouldn't hear if they decided to eaves drop.

"Mommy?" A wet voice came over the speaker. The boy was in heavy sobs and needed more than her words. He needed a hug as well.

"Hey bud. Why so glum, baby?" She questions, sitting on the edge of a bleacher and resting her chin on her hand.

"I miss you." He croaks, sniffling heavy on his end.

"I miss you more, bub." Beca replies, losing herself in the conversation with her son.

"When are you coming home?" This hits her right where it hurts. Beca's father refused to allow her to take Jude to California so she could become a DJ and attempt to produce music. He said something about ruining her sons life, making a huge argument grow between the two about his disappearance when she was a mere 7 years old. However, that didn't stop Dr. Francis Mitchell from enrolling her in classes, getting her a dorm, and arranging for Jude to stay with him and Shelia while she attended Barden University. While Beca saw Jude every weekend, it still caused her great anger towards her father from keeping a mother and child apart, especially since Jude clung to her so greatly it started to create an early separation anxiety (much like she had the first year after her father left).

"Jude can you go look at the calendar?" She asks, hearing him huff a little as he did as she asked. "Today is the 17th of April, can you find seventeen on the calendar for me?"

"Yeah." He agreed looking over the numbers until he found the requested digits.

"What day is that under?" Beca wasn't a fan of her step mom but she did appreciate the work Shelia put towards her son. While Jude was almost four years old (He'll be turning four this May) Shelia had taken it upon herself to help teach him the basics like telling time, the days of the week, and reading a calendar since his pre-school didn't cover it.

"It's a Thursday." He said back, his tears subsiding with the distraction of his mother.

"That's right, bud. I get to come home on Friday after dinner."

"You coming tomorrow?" His sudden joy filled the speaker and Beca gave a small laugh.

"Yes, baby. One more sleep and I'll get to stay home with you all weekend. Wouldn't that be exciting?" She said, peering to the group and seeing that they were all still distracted (thankfully).

"Yeah." He replied with his child-like speech.

"Does that make you feel better?" Beca asked, twirling a strand of her own hair, much like she does with Jude's light brown curls.

"A little bit."

"Well, if you miss me more today just pull up your ipod and listen to 'Hey Jude' a few times." She suggests.

Beca named Jude after this song as a message for the way he was conceived. Being almost sixteen, Beca was taken advantage of by a boy in her class (a senior to be exact) who pretended to have an interest in her music. After learning she was pregnant, Beca gave up on music and her life. She wanted to die. That is until Jude was born. He was a sick, tiny baby, born from the mental illness of his mother causing her to go into early labor. She'd refuse to look at the baby when he was born; soon he was whisked away to be taken care of. While Beca laid in her bed, thinking of ways to kill herself she had a sudden desire to see what she brought into this world. So without permission, the teen wheeled herself to the NICU, requested the on shift nurse to allow her to see her son and sat beside the incubator of her 2 and half month early baby (she was just about seven months when she went into labor). Her hand slid through one of the holes and she gave a soft sigh, thinking about her sadness before her heart took over and she began to sing for the first time in what felt like forever. The song she sang, was 'Hey Jude'.

"I like it better when you sing it for me." The child whispered.

 _"Hey Jude,"_ Beca began to sing quietly, looking to the Bellas the whole time

 _"don't make it bad.  
Take a sad song and make it better._

 _Remember to let her into your heart,_

 _Then you can start to make it better."_

"Thank you, mommy." Jude said, his sleepy voice causing Beca to giggle. Of course this song would make him feel tired, it always did.

"Anytime, my love. Be good today. I love you." She said, noticing the way Aubrey screamed for the group to shut up.

"I love you too." He said back, not hanging up just yet. Beca held the phone to her ear a while longer, listening to his soft breathing. This brought a smile to her face. His whole existence brought a smile to her face. Beca thought of his smile once more before pressing the off button and heading for the group again.

"Well Shorty, thanks for hanging up on that Step-Monster of yours." Fat Amy said once she returned to the group. She seemed airy unlike before and Chloe took notice.

"Was someone talking to her step-mom or a boy?" The red-head asks, wiggling her eyebrows at her friend. Beca shrugged and tossed her phone back in her bag before turning to Aubrey.

"You were saying?" She asks, causing the blonde to become flustered with annoyance.

"I'm done dealing with your lazy asses. You all can go now." She dismissed the group with a wave of her hand.

"How kind of you." Stacie says with fake love before dashing out of the building. 'Probably to use that vibrator' as Amy put it before everyone else scurried out.

"So who really called you?" Chloe asked Beca seeing as Aubrey, the brunette, and herself were the last ones around.

"Just my stepmom." Beca said, scooping her bag up and giving a dismissive wave, similar to Aubrey's.

"Don't you hate her?" Aubrey asks, making Beca raise an eyebrow of suspicion.

"I have no clue how you know that but… yeah." The girl responded, racking her mind on how Aubrey Posen would know about Shelia.

"For starters her caller ID is Step-Monster. It isn't hard to put two and two together." The blonde said, Beca nodded at this.

"'Bree's right. If you hate her, why the long convo?" Chloe asks, rolling her feet from side to side.

Beca gave a shrug before saying, "She just needed to know something about my dad's schedule."

This got Aubrey off her back, but Chloe was harder to shake, seeing as she told a little bit more about this stuff to the red-head. To Chloe's knowledge: Beca's dad left when she was seven, married Shelia a month after, didn't give a dogs shit about his kid until his ex-wife died in a car accident fours years later rendering an 11 year old Beca depressed and bed written due to internal injuries that took over a year to heal entirely.

What Chloe didn't know was what happened four years after Beca lived with her dad and Shelia. She didn't know Beca had a kid living ten minutes from the university.

"Well, I'm exhausted." Chloe exasperated, throwing herself up to her feet and puffing air upward to blow some of her hair from her eyes. "Who wants coffee?" Beca and Aubrey both nodded, following their friend out of the gym and towards the university courtyard.

While Beca and Aubrey were far from friends, they were still civil with one another and they both loved Chloe enough to act respectful outside of practice.

"Well if my eyes don't deceive me. It's Beca fucking Mitchell." The three looked to their left where a male sat at a bench, dressed in his lacrosse team sweatshirt. The same sweatshirt from four years ago. The one that was used to muffled Beca's cries as the high school senior raped her.

* * *

 **New Fanfic. Any input on how it is so far? This is going to be a Bechloe fanfic, so expect more to blossom between the two.**

 **Comment, Like, Follow :)**

 **Valentina**


	2. Chapter 2 - Pine Valley Drive

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. All rights to the Creators of Pitch Perfect.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2  
Pine Valley Drive**

Her stomach came up to her chest and Beca felt her heart was beating in her throat. In fear she grabbed the hand closest to hers (this being Aubrey, of all people) and she squeezed it in an attempt to message she was scared.

The blonde took notice, shocked to find the bad-ass Mitchell grabbing her hand.

"Why so shocked? I thought you'd miss me? Cutest couple at Clark Central High School, remember?"

"I-I-I-" Beca spluttered on her words, tears welling in her eyes as Chloe saw her face for the first time since encountering this guy. Beca was beyond pale. Her chest heaved, and she was shaking furiously.

"Do you know this guy?" Aubrey asked, pointing behind her to the smirking man.

"No." Beca whimpered, her lying obvious but enough for Chloe to get the message. The red-head turned the guy and shook her head.

"Wrong girl. Move along." She said dismissively, taking her friends away from the still smirking guy. He was even chuckling at this response but did as told, and walked the other direction.

"Becs, breathe." Chloe said gently once they were a safe distance away and hidden by a tree. Aubrey sat the girl on the bench and did what she knew would work. With swift moves she took her hand back and tucked Beca's head between her knees. Chloe took over Aubrey's seat and began to rub her best-friends back as she shuddered to take each breath.

After a considerable amount of time, a sudden noise made both ladies jump. Beca began to retch on the floor below her, some of it splattering on her boots but mainly landing on the grass.

The throwing up caused Beca to break down and she began to sob between her knees, bringing her hands up to her hair and racking through it.

Chloe pried the tugging hands from her hair and pulled Beca upward and toward her chest. The whole pushing people away persona flew out the window the minute Chloe had her arms wrapped securely around the petit woman and felt the tears soak the front of her shirt.

"He's gone. You're safe." Chloe cooed, stroking Beca's hair and kissing her forehead every so often. Beca sobbed harder at those words. He was never gone. Even four years after he did that to her, he was still here.

"I'm scared." She whispered against her friend, feeling the same desires she did as a child. She desired to harm herself to remove the pain within her heart.

"It's okay to be scared." Aubrey said gently, surprising Chloe with how nice she was being towards Beca. Aubrey always had a motherly side to her behavior. It was instinct for her to care for people and while she seemed like the devil's spawn towards the Bellas, she cared for each of them dearly. Seeing the most head-strong of all in tears and nearing a panic attack, made her forget of all their problems and turn into the kind Aubrey who'd hold your hand and listen to your worries.

She was sounding like Chloe did all the time, and that baffled Beca.

"Who was it Bec?" Chloe questioned, nuzzling her nose into the brunette's hair. What she didn't realize was the way her friend had started humming.

 _"_ _Hey Jude, don't be afraid"_ She mumbled the lyrics, her fingers going towards the necklace around her neck.

 _"You were made to go out and get her"_ Chloe glanced up at Aubrey, not sure what this self-soothing meant and if it was okay for her to be doing it.

 _"The minute you let her under your skin"_ Both women glanced down at the necklace Beca was tentatively stroking. It was no bigger than a quarter and was a silver flat circle that she held between her index finger and thumb.

 _"Then you begin to make it better."_ After her words end, she releases the necklace and brings a shaky hand up to her cheeks. She wipes at them quickly before pressing herself away from Chloe.

"I have to go." She stressed, rising from the bench onto wobbly legs. Aubrey threw her hands toward the girl to steady her and was glad she did since Beca nearly fell backwards onto the floor.

"Where on earth are you going like that?!" Chloe questions, rising as well and walking to the front of Beca so she can look at her watery eyes.

"I have to go see someone. Now." She said in a hurry, shaking off both of their arms and pressing forward.

"Let me drive you." Chloe begged, once again running in front of Beca to stop her.

"No, no, I need to go." Her eyes were wild and there was something about the way her breath caught that made Chloe fear she would pass out.

"I can take you. My car is right over there." The red-head pointed towards the nearest parking lot. "You'll get there sooner, wherever there is. Besides, your car is all the way over at the Baker Hall dorms. It'll take you ten minutes just to walk there." The three were silent for a few minutes before the brunette nodded her head and allowed the two to walk her quickly towards the parking lot.

~.~.~

"Where are we going, Bec?" Chloe asked as she turned onto the main highway after the school.

"Do you know where the Clarke Middle School is?" She asked, chewing her bottom lip.

"Yeah." She gave a nod, bringing relief to Beca for not having to be told the whole direction scheme of their journey.

"Go straight on Baxter St. past the school. Turn left on West Lake Dr. And then right on Pine Valley Dr."

"To the neighborhood of houses?" Aubrey asked, receiving a nod.

"My dad's house is on that street." She whispered, looking past the schools as the flittered by and soon became more homes. Chloe turned on the designated street, slowing her car down so then Beca could point out the home. They stopped at a white paneled home with black shutters and a large Victorian Style entry. On the yard was a large tree with a swing hooked to one of the branches and a small bike resting on its side on the grass. As soon as the car came to a halt, Beca sprung out of her seat and ran for the door. Aubrey and Chloe followed quickly after her, not sure whether this was okay or not, but refusing to leave Beca in a state like this.

As they approached Beca had already knocked and the door was being opened by a lady who was in her forty's. She was far to young to be Beca's mom, but something suggested that this was the 'Step-Monster' the girl spoke to earlier.

"Shelia, where's Jude?" She asked in a hurry, needing to see the boy who anchored her and made all her bad thoughts turn into good ones. At the moment all Beca wanted to do was bring harm upon herself, this was when she needed to see her son the most.

"What's wrong?" Shelia asked with worry, trying to reach out to her step-daughter.

"Where's Jude?" Beca pushed past the woman and looked around the house.

"Living-room." Was the response that came from the woman as she glanced towards Beca's friends and gave them a questioning shrug, as if to ask what was going on.

"Come on in ladies. I'm Shelia." The woman greeted, shutting the door behind Chloe and Aubrey.

"Chloe." The red-head said, shaking Shelia's hand.

"I'm Aubrey. You must be Beca's step-mom."

"Yes, however Beca doesn't enjoy addressing me like that." She gave a light chuckle and looked towards the kitchen. "Can I offer you a drink while Beca does whatever she is going crazy over?"

"That would be nice, thanks." Chloe followed Shelia towards the kitchen, glancing at the living room as they passed to see Beca crouched in front of the couch, whispering something to the Jude she spoke of.

"Who's Jude?" Aubrey asked as they entered the kitchen and were far enough from Beca so then she wouldn't hear.

Shelia gave a sigh as she pulled four glasses from the cupboard and grabbed the water pitcher. "I think it's best that Beca explains that to you." Was what she replied before handing out the water.

In the living room Beca had squatted in front of a sleeping Jude and began running her fingers through his curls. This calmed her nerves almost immediately. All she needed to see were his eyes before she would feel entirely alright.

"Jude? Baby, wake up." She cooed, pulling out his headphones and smiling at his choice of music. He has the Beatles shuffling through the iPod, particularly the 1970 album containing his song.

"Mama?" He groaned in a whisper, still heavy with sleep but awake enough to see the state his mom was in.

"Hi, bub." She cooed, kissing the tip of his nose.

"Why so sad?" He asked, wiping her cheek with his whole palm.

"I missed you after we stopped talking." She admitted, giving a small laugh at the way he played with the chain around her neck.

"Do you want a cuddle?" He asked, looking at her with his navy blue eyes that matched her's. She once again snickered, giving a nod before opening her arms. He sat up and crawled into her embrace, nuzzling his nose into her neck.

"You make everything better." She sighed, kissing his neck making a squeal of laughter emit from him.

"Mommy that tickles!" He screeches, laughing harder as he pressed his hands against her shoulders. This gave her more reason to tickler her son senseless, seeing as her foul mood disappeared from the minute she held him in her arms.

"Oh no you don't, squirmy. You've got to do a lot more than just push me away, mister." Her fingers got to work, tickling his sides while she peppered his face with kisses. He squealed once more before finally freeing himself and running behind his mom. He wrapped her in a behind hug and laughed into her ear as she rose off the ground and felt his legs wrap around her waist. She pretended to drop him causing a scream of dread to escape his lips.

"Beca, is everything alright?" Beca's face fell the minute she looked up and saw Shelia at the entry with Chloe and Aubrey behind her.

She forgot they followed her in.

Now was the time to be honest, Beca knew it.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: What'd you think?**

 **Comment, Like, Follow :)**

 **Valentina**


	3. Chapter 3 - Coming Home

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. All Rights to the Creators of Pitch Perfect.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3  
Coming Home**

"Mommy's being silly." Jude giggled, resting his chin on her shoulder and giving a sigh as his laughter subsided and he was able to catch his breath.

"Beca?" Chloe asked, confusion turning into understanding as she stepped closer slightly.

"Uhh…" The DJ mumbled before resting Jude on the floor and crouching to his level. "Jude, I want you to meet some people." She explained, taking his hand and walking him towards the women. "Jude, this is Chloe, and Aubrey. They're the ladies I sing with." Jude's smile blossomed even more as he stepped towards the two and offered a hand.

"I'm Jude." He said with pride, looking in awe as Aubrey went to his level and shook his extended hand.

"Nice to meet you." She said, turning to look at Chloe. Jude extended his hand towards the red-head but was met with a gentle hug.

"She's a hugger. You've got to get used to that." Aubrey explained as the little boy hugged her back and giggled.

"I like your hair." He said as she stepped back and rose to her feet again.

"Thank you. I like yours too." Chloe told him, making the boy go pink.

"How old are you, Jude?" Aubrey asked, keeping a conversation with the boy as Chloe approached Beca.

"I'm three but I'm turning four next month." He said proudly, buffing his chest lightly to make him seem taller.

"Four!" Aubrey said in astonishment. "My, my, Jude, you are one big boy."

"You should tell that to my Mommy. She says I'm still a baby." He huffed making the blonde laugh. "Do you want to see my toys?" He asked her, slipping a hand into her bigger ones and tugging her to the other side of the couch.

Beca stared in awe at this side of Aubrey.

"She's always wanted to be a mother." Chloe whispered beside Beca, making the brunette turn to look at her.

"I would've doubt that before but after seeing her today, I don't see why not."

"Yeah, she's got this side that is just for little kids. Her soft voice is only for those who need it." Chloe said, watching the boy.

"What about you?" Beca whispered, fear coursing through her veins.

"What about me?" Chloe smirked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Do you like kids?" This was the question that Beca dreaded. If Chloe didn't like kids then she would have to stop fawning over her seeing as they wouldn't stand a chance.

"I love kids." Chloe said, shaking her head at the way Beca smiled. "Jude seems like a very special one." She added, laughing when he threw an airplane at a teddy bear and fell backwards in hysterics.

"He is. He's the reason I'm still hanging around." Beca said honestly, not noticing the hint she gave Chloe. Those words made Chloe's mouth go dry as she contemplated what the woman meant. The thought of the woman she lusted for having struggles beyond compare made her want to hold her forever and make the bad go away. Chloe was always open about her sexuality, being bisexual was just how she was ever since she was ten. Beca on the other hand couldn't stand men. It was what came from being raped. But she never told anyone about being gay. But she's wanted to change that ever since she laid her eyes on Chloe.

"Chlo-Chlo I wanna show you something." A proud voice said, bringing both women to look at Jude. With a skip in her step Chloe goes to Jude and sits by Aubrey, indulging in the game they played.

"You should take him with you for the weekend. Introduce him to the rest of the group." Shelia said by Beca this time.

"He's already seen them." Beca says, addressing the times he watched their performances with her dad and step-mom.

"I mean an actual introduction. Jude is your whole world. Those girls seem to be a big part of that world too. You should be open enough to share the two." What Shelia says sticks, and Beca stands there contemplating her words while Jude giggles from Chloe's playful ways.

~.~.~

"Hey Bec, someone sort of dozed off mid movie." Chloe whispered, pointing to the child nuzzled on her chest.

The three disregarded their plans for the day and decided to bunker down in Francis and Shelia's home with Jude, watching his favorite movie: Tarzan.

"Sorry, I'll mov-"

"No, leave him." The redhead said quickly, too comfy to want to move the sweet boy.

"Why didn't you say you had a son?" Aubrey questioned, ignoring the movie now since Jude was fast asleep.

"I didn't want to give you guys a reason to look at me differently. My dad wants me to do "normal" young adult things so we made the agreement that he keeps Jude here and I go to University."

"Normal's overrated." Chloe shrugged, nudging Beca gently and smiling when they caught eyes.

"So Jude is here all the time?" Aubrey asks, continuing her questioning.

"I stay here every weekend, unless we have a show. Then my dad and Shelia bring Jude to the performances so he can see me. Other than that I'm on campus five days a week." Beca sighed slightly before continuing. "That phone call I took today was Jude. He was crying saying he missed me so I tried everything to keep him calm. I got him to that point of willingness to let me go but then I was the one left with the panic of leaving my baby alone."

"Is that why you freaked out?" Chloe asks, drawing her fingernails up the skin of Jude's back.

"Partly. That guy… he's… he's the reason that Jude-" Her words were barley audible, and her voice caught preventing her from finishing. No way would Beca cry in front of her son, even if he was asleep.

"Did he do something to you and that's why Jude is here?" Aubrey questions delicately, fiddling with her bracelets.

"Yeah." Beca choked out, looking to the floor. "I don't regret Jude. Well I did up until the first time I touched him. He was so soft, and harmless, and the little monster I thought was growing inside me soon became the only reason I wanted to live. Jude was my anchor. So that's why I freaked. Seeing that man brought back horrible memories and I wanted to see Jude so then he could stop the bad thoughts." This made the psychological side of Aubrey perk up. She was studying to be a psychologist and this was just the perfect way to start.

"If Chloe didn't offer you a ride, do you think you might have done something?" Aubrey asked, watching as Chloe slipped a hand into Beca's and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"I don't know. I highly doubt it since it's gotten better and I can usually think of Jude to stop myself but like, seeing him brought back those memories and I needed to hold Jude to feel normal again."

"I'm so sorry, Bec." Chloe whispered, her hand dropping the brunettes and reaching to wipe her soft cheeks. Beca didn't even realize she had started crying.

"I can't lose the Bella's." Beca said, suddenly in fear of all the things she shared and how the group won't like her for it.

"Of course you won't lose us!" Aubrey said, sitting up in determination to keep Beca on a proper train of thoughts. "Beca everyone loves you. Even I tolerate you. Just because you have a beautiful son, and a rotten past, doesn't mean we'd kick you out. Heck, we'd help you."

"Really?" Beca questioned.

"Of course. You can see Jude more often and he can come to Bella's rehearsal. Granted he doesn't disturb everyone too much with those adorable cheeks." This made Beca giggle as she stroked his cheek fuzz.

"Thanks Aubrey."

"Of course." The blonde said, returning to her position on the couch. Chloe had once again slipped a warm hand into Beca's and the two didn't let go for the rest of the movie. A silent message of comfort was shared between the two.

"You should hang out at our apartment this weekend. Bring Jude and we can have a big slumber party. Bree will be house hunting for next years Bella house so I'm alone all weekend anyways. Besides, Jude can meet the rest of the girls." Chloe said, looking the girl next to her.

"That would be nice. Thanks Chlo."

"Oh yay. I get more Jude snuggles." Chloe squeaked, kissing Jude's forehead and giggling when he gave a light snore. Beca chewed her lower lip and watched her son. She's been apart from him for so long, her heart ached to be near him all the time, and because of these amazing women she was going to be able to. Beca could do the things her father wanted while being a mother. Her world seemed to spin in peace once again. Her Jude was coming home.

* * *

 **Comment, Like, Follow :)**

 **Valentina**


	4. Chapter 4 - Chilling Thoughts

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. All right to Creators of Pitch Perfect.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4  
Chilling Thoughts **

Chloe and Aubrey had stuck around for dinner and were busying themselves with watching Jude while Beca conversed with her dad the option of bringing her son to the university for the weekend.

"I highly doubt Kimmy-Jin would appreciate a three year old in your room." Her dad argued, shaking his head in disapproval of the idea.

"I'm staying with Chloe. Besides, even if it was at my place I could care less about Kimmy-Jin. She always has a massive group of friends in our place half the time so it'd only be fair."

"Beca, I don't think this is a good idea-"

"You don't think that it's okay for me to bring my own kid to my school, to meet the rest of the Bellas?" She spat venomously, feeling her anger grow.

"You shouldn't be dragging him around if he is happy here!" Her father was getting defensive, and then it clicked in Beca's mind.

"Jude is _my_ son. He is _my_ responsibility. Just because someone got me knocked up at 16 does not mean that I can't take care of him. I appreciate Shelia's work with him, and I do appreciate how you house him and pay for me to go to school but this isn't what I wanted. I was doing fine with Jude, we were going to California and I still would've been able to provide for him. You interrupted my plans and forced this upon us. So if I want to take _my_ kid to stay with me, then I will do just that. Because he is _mine_ not yours!" With that Beca turned to leave the kitchen, ignoring her father as he angrily called her back.

"Hey guys, we should head out. Jude, bud how about you gather some clothes and toys and we'll head over to Chlo-Chlo's and Aubrey's for the weekend?" I say making him spring to his feet and cheer.

"YAY! I get to stay with mama longer!" He ran into the petit woman's arms and called for the others to follow him to his room so they could see his awesome bed (it was a bunk bed, with the top bunk occupied by a few larger toys).

Beca got to work, pulling out jeans and shirts for her son as well as some sweaters, a rain coat, and many pairs of underwears. She then rummaged in the bottom drawer for socks and pajamas.

"This is my favourite hat." The boy explained to Chloe, tugging his toque over his curls and giving her a toothy grin. "Mommy, I need to bring my pillow." Jude suddenly called, dragging a Winnie the Pooh blanket and it's matching pillow off his bed.

"Why's that?" Beca asked, giving her attention to her son.

"Cause, I like them." He insisted, making her laugh. Jude laughed as well and wrapped his arms around her neck. A hug from Jude meant everything. It could explain all his emotions and this hug was one of pure joy. Beca couldn't decipher if this joy was from making his mom laugh or being able to stay with her all weekend but it still felt good.

"Silly boy," She kissed over his ear and then went back to gathering his things.

"Beca, what you are doing is far from appropriate." Francis demanded, coming behind his daughter and crossing his arms.

"Really? Taking my own kid is inappropriate?" She scoffed, beckoning Jude over so she could change him into his pajamas now since it was nearing his bed-time. Aubrey helped her, taking his current clothes and folding them neatly (it was also to distract herself from the awkward tension between father and daughter that she knew all to well of).

"Yes, Jude likes it here." Dr. Mitchell was getting even more furious at his kid with her sarcasm.

"He's happy coming with me." Beca informs the man, standing up from the ground with Jude dressed in his peter pan pajamas and warm socks, along with the toque covering his head. Chloe grabbed his duffle and draped the blanket the boy held around his shoulders, handing Aubrey the pillow.

"We'll go to the car." She said, rubbing her friends back before leading the blonde out. "Thanks again for dinner, Shelia." Chloe added as the slipped out of the house.

"Jude, you're staying with grandpa and grandma tonight." Dr. Mitchell said.

"He calls her Shelia, she is not his grandma." She snapped, readjusting the boy on her hip.

"Stop fighting me Beca!" This made Jude hide his face. His grandpa hardly yelled but this was too loud for his liking. Beca clenched her jaw and inhaled sharply, before heading over to his toy box and pulling up his back-pack.

"What toys, baby?" She asked her son, beginning to pull the super-hero figurines and his teddy bear as requested. "I've got your iPod charger." She said, unplugging the white wire from the wall. "We'll grab your iPod on the way out."

"Okay." Jude whispered, still clinging to her. His hands tightened around her neck as she rose off the ground and attempted to walk past her antsy father.

"Goodbye, dad." She said, stepping past the threshold of the bedroom before she felt her son's fingers clasp around her neck and dig into her skin causing them to rack along her shoulders as his body was tugged away from her. He sobbed and kicked in his grandfathers arms while Beca gasped from the burning pain radiating from her neck and shoulders.

"Mommy!" Jude sobbed out, flailing in Dr. Mitchell's arms. Shelia came into the room at the commotion and demanded for her husband to return Jude to Beca. The professor came to his senses and returned the boy to his fuming mother.

"Leave me the fuck alone." She spat his way; ignoring the fact her son had heard her curse. She raced down the stairs with Jude crying in her arms, his blanket gripped in his little hands as the small backpack swung back and forth on her back. She fetched the iPod and headphones from the living room before leaving the house, making sure to slam the door shut on her way out.

Chloe stepped out of the car upon seeing the door open and took in all she could in the dark. Jude was still crying and that was enough to tell her now was not the time to press questions.

"Is Jude alright?" Was all she asked, grabbing the backpack from her friend and tossing it in the trunk along with his duffle.

"Just shaken up. Crap his car-seat." Beca mumbled, unsure of her next move.

"Shelia gave it to us. 'Bree got it set up in the back." Chloe replied, making Beca deflate slightly. The girl was at the brink of tears and the red-head could sense it.

"Are you okay?" She whispered, rubbing the back of Jude's neck in and attempt to calm him while Beca bounced lightly.

"I'm fine." The brunette said, shaking her head however to let Chloe know she'd explain later.

"Let's get you guys home." Beca agreed and went to the back, strapping Jude into his seat and holding his hand the whole way back to Barden, despite his tears putting him to sleep about five minutes into the ride.

When they pulled to a stop at the parking lot of Aubrey and Chloe's dorm, both women turned in their seats to see Jude had his thumb in his mouth and his index finger rested on the bridge of him nose.

"So cute!" Chloe gushed opening her door and climbing out of her seat before heading to the back to help Beca. After opening Beca's door she waited for the girl to hand her Jude who slumped over with sleep. Beca gave a laugh as the two fumbled to pull him from the car but managed anyways.

Beca assisted Aubrey in carrying the bags, finally allowing all the women to head inside the dorm building. As they walked Beca felt her anxiety pick up. The girls were going to want to know what happened after they left. She'd have to find a way to explain to them that having her dad watch her son didn't seem like an option anymore. Finally, Beca was going to have to tell them that her only option might be to leave the Bella's (maybe even Barden itself) and find an off campus place for herself and Jude to stay. She knew these would be the thoughts that kept her up at night. A chill ran down her back, imagining how hard this life will be.

* * *

 **Comment, Like, Follow :)**

 **Valentina**


	5. Chapter 5 - Feeling Content

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. All right to Creators of Pitch Perfect.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5  
Feeling Content **

"Our couch folds out into a bed, so if you're comfortable with that, you and Jude can sleep there together." Aubrey explained as she got her keys from her purse and managed to open the door, placing the backpack and her purse on the entry table.

"Of course that works. Thanks again for all of this."

"Anytime." Chloe said with a shrug, handing Jude over to Beca and getting the bed pulled out. The brunette shuffled on her feet, feeling the need to get out of the sight of both women so she could cry in privacy and check her shoulders since she was certain Jude had scratched her a little too hard.

"I can take Jude for you so you can change for bed. Here, I'll grab you something of mine." Chloe said as Aubrey tossed some pillows and a large blanket onto the bed. The two went into Chloe's room and Beca couldn't contain the small smile that broke onto her face as she passed the threshold. This was the first time she was ever in Chloe's room and she couldn't say she was shocked considering how this room screamed Chloe and all her gloriousness.

"I like your room." Beca managed to say, looking around as she swallowed her pained tears.

"Thanks. I like your half of your dorm, only I do have to say that you should've considered an apartment dorm like 'Bree and I. I'm surprised you haven't murdered Kimmy-Jin yet." Both laughed at the thought while Chloe pulled out some draw string shorts and a tanktop. "Here, bathroom is the door closest to the exit. I'll take Jude and get him into the bed." Chloe easily lifted the child from his mother and whispered sweet nothings into his ear as the three left the room and went their separate ways.

Beca shut the door and snapped the lock in place before stripping of her sweater, skinny jeans, socks, and top. She stood at the mirror and looked at the nail racks along her neck and shoulders. Jude had gotten a good chunk of her when he was pulled away from her. His screams kept replaying in her mind and Beca finally released a steady stream of tears as she tugged the shorts on, drawing the strings tighter so then they stayed in place and then slipped the top on. The nail marks were in plain sight, especially with the excessive dried blood.

The brunette scooped up her top and gave a sigh of dismay, noticing the blood stains already dried into the material.

"Fuck." She mumbled, dropping the shirt and reaching for her sweater. The sweater was considerably cleaner allowing her to use it as coverage so then the others couldn't see the scratches. She splashed some water on her face and drank some water from the tap before grabbing the rest of her clothes and walking out of the bathroom.

"Here, extra toothbrushes, and towels." Aubrey handed over double of everything, keeping in mind that little Jude still needed to have his necessities.

"Thanks. I'll get you new toothbrushes later."

"Don't be silly. They're just toothbrushes. No use in having to replace them." The blonde waved off the offer and pointed behind her to the kitchen. "I'm going to get ready for bed but you can use the kitchen sink to brush your teeth."

"Alright." Beca and Aubrey both gave each other smiles before heading to their designated locations. Chloe was standing at the kitchen island with a now awake Jude munching on an Oreo.

"Mommy, Chlo-Chlo has oreos!" The boy expressed with joy, wiggling his uneaten one happily in the air.

"Did you say thank you to Chlo-Chlo for sharing the oreos?" Beca asked, knowing very well it would be out of character if her son didn't, seeing as he's always been well mannered.

"Yup." He nodded making both women laugh.

"Hey, Judicorn. Can I show you a little trick?" Chloe questions taking an Oreo from the bag and presenting it to the boy. Jude gave a nod of agreement before Chloe continued. Beca watched the interaction between the two the whole time. "What's your favourite part of the cookie?" Chloe asked, Jude responding by saying the icing was the best part. "Well if you take both sides and give them a little twist," The woman began to demonstrate before her cookie separated and she had one plain cookie and one iced cookie. "They come apart and you can eat your favourite part." She concluded, laughing when the boy's eyes widened.

"Mommy, Chlo-Chlo broke her cookie!" The boy cried, taking his second cookie and doing what she did, only this time breaking his plain half into three parts by accident.

"What do I do with the yucky part?" Jude questioned after smashing his face with the iced half.

"Well Aubrey and I usually collect them in a container and make oreo milkshakes with them." Beca had to give it to Chloe, that was one great idea.

"You mean to tell me that you have a container of half-eaten oreos?" Beca smirked, gapping her mouth open when she watched Chloe proudly pull out a container full of the food they were conversing about.

"Never doubt a Beale. We _always_ follow through with our ideas." The red-head bumped hips with her friend before allowing Jude to dump his cookie in and put away the almost full box.

"Hey bud, let's wash your hands and brush those teeth." Beca said, lifting him off the counter and placing him by the sink. "Open wide." She said, a toothbrush with paste already on it prepared to clean the three-year olds monstrosity of a mouth. As this was being done, Beca didn't notice the way her sweater slipped from her shoulder revealing the scratches to an on looking Chloe.

The red-head stayed quiet about it, deciding it'd be best to bring it up when Jude wasn't around.

"Don't swallow, spit it out." Beca instructed, rinsing the toothbrush while Jude leant over to tap to spit out the goop from his mouth. "Good job. Alright rinse those chocolaty hands and then we'll get you tucked into bed." Beca quickly nuzzled her nose against Jude's making him giggle as he clapped his hands over her cheeks and squished her jaw playfully. Chloe couldn't help her smile as she watched the natural way Beca was when it came to being a mother.

The small boy washed away all the sticky oreo residue and latched his legs around his mother before she hoisted him into an embrace and followed Chloe back into the living room.

"Say goodnight to Bree and Chlo-Chlo, Bud." Beca instructed, urging him to offer both ladies a hug and kiss on the cheek. He knew very well this was the proper way to say goodnight to someone, so he raised his arms to Aubrey and wrapped her in a hug, his legs still wrapped around Beca, whispered his goodnight and gave her a kiss on the cheek. The same was done with Chloe and before they knew it Jude was nuzzled on the sofa bed with his teddy bear wrapped in his right arm and his left thumb tucked into his mouth.

"How long has he sucked his thumb for?" Aubrey asks, sitting at the foot of the bed while Beca stroked back his curls and rubbed down his forehead with her thumb.

"It started just a few weeks after first semester. My dad says he may suffer from separation anxiety, even blamed it on me for not socializing him enough when he was much younger."

"Like daycare?" Chloe asked, twirling a spoon in her tea and sitting cross-legged next to her blonde friend.

"Jude was with me the whole time. I was home schooled after… you know… and my dad couldn't transfer me to another high school, so I studied from home with a bit of Shelia's help. Jude was with me 24/7."

"Wow. Most moms would've pulled their hair out if they had to be around their kid that long." Chloe said with a smirk.

"I know my mom would." Aubrey mumbled, receiving sympathetic glances from both women before the attention was turned back to Beca.

"I had those moments of course. But Jude just doesn't seem like most kids. There's something in everything that he does that makes him special." They all had their eyes on the little boy, admiring his curled up form.

"So after you left," Aubrey encouraged, wanting to know more about this little boy's physiological well being. It seemed low from her part, but she had a paper to write and with Beca's permission she wanted to evaluate and give a review on Jude after the trauma of being separated from a parent.

"First week he cried or slept the entire time I was gone. Crying became sobbing. Sobbing became panic attacks. And soon I was ready to drop out of University after the first month. But then Jude started to get into a routine and discovered that sucking his thumb was a good distraction from crying, but the pain of leaving him never disappeared." Now seemed like a good time to switch the topic. Beca was desperate for a new question, and Chloe had one. Probably not the one that Beca wanted to hear, but it was a question non-the less.

"How did you get scratched?" The red-head asked, making Aubrey cock and eyebrow and Beca look to her lap in attempt to find an excuse.

"What scratch?" She whispered, absolutely unable to come up with something on the spot.

"This." Chloe demanded, pushing Beca's sweater off one shoulder, emitting a gasp from Aubrey.

"I'm grabbing the first aid kit."

"You don't-" Beca began, reaching to grab Aubrey.

"Let her go." Chloe said, grasping her attention and giving her friend a look as if to say _You still haven't answered my question._

"My dad grabbed Jude before I could leave and Jude didn't want to let go. It doesn't hurt that bad. Honest." The brunette hurried to say, sighing as Chloe tugged the sweater off entirely to reveal the other set of scratches.

"He sure got a good chunk of you." Chloe remarked, wincing at the sight and quickly looking into Beca's eyes. "Aubrey and I are your friends," Both scoffed at the thought of Aubrey being considered a friend of Beca's, but Chloe continued anyways. "Like it or not, we're going to want to help. We're sort of deep in your business now, so there is no getting rid of us."

"I don't know what to do." Beca admitted, feeling tears well in her eyes as she glanced at Jude.

"We'll help you." Chloe promised, placing a hand over Beca's light fist and wrapping her fingers into a secure hold. _Maybe this wouldn't be so hard after all_ was Beca's first thought. It was nice to feel content about this for once.

* * *

 **I'm so sorry these updates are so late. School started and I'm deep in homework and rowing. No worries, I'll make a goal to get one chapter out every week.**

 **Comment, Like, Follow :)  
**

 **-Valentina**


	6. Chapter 6 - Disney Tales

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. All rights to Creators of Pitch Perfect.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6  
Disney Tales**

Beca groggily opened her eyes the next morning to find her arms empty unlike how they were when she finally fell asleep last night.

It took a moment but she managed to see Jude was sitting cross-legged at the far end of the couch, watching the TV intently as someone sang along to _The Little Mermaid_ from another room. She sat up slowly, rubbing her right eye, which was smashed into her arm as she slept.

"Morning, Bub." Beca said as she made her way to the head of the bed and wrapped her arms around the back of her son. He snuggled into her chest as she kissed the back of his head. Her sleeves covered her hands due to the sweater being too long, so as Beca went to ruffle his curls, Jude's eyes were covered by the fabric making him giggle as he reached up for her wrists.

"Mommy, I can't see." He informed her, making his mom laugh as she moved to hold the back of his shoulders again. He flipped his head back as far as possible and gave her an upside down smile. "Hi." He said in a whisper.

"Hi." Beca responded in the same hushed tone, making the two giggle as she touched her nose against his and brushed theirs together.

"Chlo-Chlo made me toast. She even cut the crust off." He pointed to a plate that was left with the crumbs of his breakfast, sitting on the coffee table.

"Well that was very nice of her." Beca nodded, slipping her legs on either side of Jude and lifting him slightly so he sat on her lap now, both watching Ariel swim towards her underwater cove.

"Can we have another sleepover here tonight?" The boy asked, turning his head to look at his mom.

"I don't know, baby. I have some things to figure out first."

"Okie." He said with a slightly disappointed tone. She wanted to give her son everything but Beca knew that what she wanted for him would never come easily. The two stayed in a hushed silence as Part of Your World came on and Jude began to tap his fingers on Beca's wrist to match the beat.

 _"_ _You want thingamabobs? I've got twenty!"_ A second voice had joined the Princess on Screen and Beca's ears had perked up to the similar harmonizing.

 _"But who cares? No big deal,_ _I want more."_ Chloe had skipped into the living room, fresh clean clothes in her hands after they've been folded. She gave a dazzling smile in Beca's direction before the song continued.

 _"I wanna be where the people are. I wanna see, wanna see them dancing."_ Jude laughed when Chloe twirled and walked on her toes so she stood taller.

 _"Walking around on those_ _, What do you call 'em?"_ By now the Red Head had made it in front of the mother and son duo and gave Jude a quick questioning look before putting on a look of realization and pinching his toes singing, _"Oh, feet!"_

 _"Flipping your fins you don't get too far,"_ Jude sang, jumping from Beca's lap and taking Chloe's hands as the two waltz around the tight living area.

 _"Legs are required for jumping, dancing_

 _Strolling along down a_

 _What's that word again?_

 _Street!"_ They belted all the lyrics, Chloe in perfect harmony, Jude trying to be as loud as possible. Aubrey stumbled her way out of the room at the end of the hallway and rubbed at the back of her neck, begrudgingly making her way towards the noise. Just as the blonde entered she noticed her friend and new little friend giving a performance to Beca.

 _"Wandering free,_

 _Wish I could be, part of that world."_ Jude was near hysterics in his laughter as Chloe scooped him up and gave them three twirls.

Beca rose from the bed and walked in the direction of the kitchen, a smile playing on her lips that could warm any heart. Aubrey followed after; on the hunt for coffee and a sight less cringe worthy knowing very well that one miss step from Chloe and something will break in that living room.

"Good morning." She said, startling Beca who was at the coffee pot.

"Hey, how was your night?" The petit woman asked as she shuffled to the side slightly so Aubrey could retrieve herself a cup while she nursed her own.

"Good, thanks. I hope the pull out bed wasn't too hard on you and Jude." The blonde said with a slightly amused grin, earning an eye roll from Beca.

"We've slept on worse." To Beca it was an amusing jab, but to Aubrey it made her stomach tighten slightly at the thought of Jude not having a good bed at night. She was now desperate for a subject changer.

"So, Jude likes Disney Princesses?" She questions, looking through the arch entry as both Chloe and Jude neared the end of the song.

"Any Disney Movie with songs in it really." Beca said, giving a shrug.

"Kind of reminds me of Chloe's brother, Lucas. She forced him to endure countless watches of Disney Movies even to this day." Beca heard very little about Chloe's older brother Lucas, but she knew that he was a pilot and spent a lot of time flying all over the world, limiting his time to see her to at least once a year at a family reunion.

"That is not hard to believe." The brunette chuckled, thinking of a perky Chloe forcing her larger brother to sit through a whole Disney Princess movie as she sang along with glee.

"He never complained about it. He'd do anything for his baby sister."

"And you?" Beca asked, addressing the existence of Aubrey's little sister.

"I'd do anything for Brooke. No questions asked." Beca only now put two and two together, realizing why the blonde was so fond of caring for kids. She is after all a big part of Brooke's life and a major part in raising the younger Posen.

"Good morning sleepyheads!" Both were suddenly pulled from their conversation as Chloe entered with Jude on her hip, his teddy bear hanging loosely by his side.

"Good morning, Chlo. Jude." The blonde addressed the small boy with a tickle to his stomach making him squirm and cling to Chloe tighter. "I'm going to take a shower real quick, Bella's rehearsals are in an hour." Aubrey reminded the two, taking one last chug from her coffee before placing it in the sink.

"Mommy, what you drinking?" Jude questioned as he was placed on the ground. He gave her sweater a slight tug to indicate he wanted her at his level.

"I'm drinking coffee." She explained, careful not to tip the hot liquid.

"Can I smell it?" He asked, his eyes wide in his adorable way.

"Sure." She said, moving it closer to his head. He gave a strong inhale and nodded thoughtfully.

"Smells warm." He answered, making Chloe and Beca laugh. Leave it to Jude to give a vague yet deep description of something.

"Here, you can have a try." The brunette dipped her finger into the liquid and allowed Jude to try it, knowing very well a full sip would destroy his taste buds.

"Kind of icky." He stuck his tongue out, shaking his head in a negative fashion.

"That's because your mommy likes it without any cream. Only coffee and sugar." Chloe remarked, giving her friend a light jab with her toes as she passed her to the coffee machine. Beca stuck her tongue out at the passing brunette before rising to her feet and placing her mug on the side of the counter.

"I'll go refold the bed."

"Alright, just leave the blankets piled on the couch when you're done." Chloe called, placing her empty mug away and reaching for her friend's cup instead. She poured a little bit of cream into it, turning to look at the watching boy. "Your mommy drinks too much coffee anyways. This'll be a secret between you and I." She gave him a wink emitting a giggle from the boy. "Want some milk?" She asked, as she slipped the cream away and waited for his response before shutting the fridge door.

"Yes please." He nodded, climbing onto a chair and leaning onto the table as he awaited the cup of offered liquid. Chloe handed him a plastic yellow cup with the Barden University logo on it, a blue straw placed in it so then the boy could easily drink it.

"This tastes better than coffee." He informed the red head, nodding profusely as he chugged the liquid.

"You say that now." She said into the mug, giving a smirk as Beca entered the kitchen once again, on the hunt for what she once called 'Her Coffee'.

"Where's my coffee?" She questions, turning to look at the pajama cladded pair.

"I dunno." Jude shrugged, milk dribbling down his chin since he got tired of the straw and placed it off to the side. Beca squinted at him, knowing very well when her son was hiding something from her. He would chew the inside of his mouth and subtly look around the room so then he wouldn't have to look her right in the eyes.

"Jude…." She started, approaching the boy and hunching over to look him in the eye.

"I can't tell you nothing. It's a secret." He admitted, shaking his head and placing the cup back on his lips so he could take a long sip from the milk. With a grin on her face, Beca stood upright and went back to the coffee machine, not even glancing at Chloe.

"Chlo-Chlo should know that I spat into it a little when Aubrey and I were talking and she said something that shocked me." She glanced at Chloe with a slight smirk, sticking her tongue out as the red head evaluated the drink. She gave a shrug and took another sip, rising from her chair and going up to Beca.

"Please, you need to say more to make me budge, ya know. I saw you naked for christs sake." Beca froze at the thought, her body feeling warm from the memory of that day that the very girl she calls her friend barged in on her shower.

"You win this round, Beale." The petit woman said, shaking her head as Chloe laughed in triumphant joy.

"I always do." She was informed before the side of Chloe's foot connected with her behind in a teasing hit.

"When you two are done having coffee for four years, head over to the auditorium. Practice is in fourty-five minutes." Aubrey informed the two, breaking up their fight as she stood at the door of the kitchen with her hair in a ponytail and her bag draped over her shoulder.

"Okay, I'm gonna shower and meet you there. Becs, if you want you and Jude can shower in the guest bathroom." Chloe said, placing the mug in the sink, reminding herself that she's on dish duty today since Aubrey did it that last time they had dinner at home.

"Thanks. We'll be quick and I'll head back to my place to change into something for practice." Beca took Jude's empty cup and placed it next to the mugs.

"Bring some extra clothes. It'll be easier so then you won't have to run back and forth for things." Aubrey said, picking Jude up from the chair and stroking his curls.

"You mean, we're staying!?" Jude asked, holding Aubrey's face in his hands.

"If you want to." The blonde replied, laughing as he squished her face.

"Mommy, can we?" Beca was overwhelmed with the news and knew she owed so much more to these girls than she could give them. Knowing she would cry if she spoke, she nodded her head and gave a large smile.

"Yay!" Jude cried, hugging Aubrey tightly and looking to Chloe. "More Disney movies." He said to the red-head who nodded enthusiastically.


	7. Chapter 7 - Meet The Pretty Girls

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. All rights to the creators of Pitch Perfect.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7  
Meet The Pretty Girls**

Practice had just started and Beca stood outside the door, hearing Aubrey and Chloe speak to the group as she willed herself to at least enter.

 _"We are going to cover different songs today, see if we can open our vocal range and switch it up for a small event we are attending before finals."_ Chloe explained, her voice as calming as ever as she spoke.

 _"It's something new. Eff it up and we'll be forced to go back to what we know."_ Aubrey had snapped, after a rather joyful group of cheers and 'finallys'.

"Mommy, are we goin inside?" Jude questioned, blocking the Bella's conversation as he lifted his head from Beca's shoulder.

"Yeah…" Beca started slowly, reaching for the doorknob.

"It's okay to be scared." Jude whispered as she closed her hand over the knob and prepared to open it. "But you said we can't let our fear stop us anymore." Beca couldn't help the small laugh that escaped her lips as she turned to look at her boy.

"I did say that, didn't I?" She asked, nuzzling her nose into his cheek and giving him a quick peck before opening the door and facing the sudden silence.

"Beca, thank you for joining us." Chloe said, trying to derail the attention from Jude. Everyone except Aubrey and Chloe were shocked to see a young boy clinging to their fellow Bella. No one dared to speak or question it so Beca chose to make the first move.

"Sorry, I'm late-" Beca was cut off by Amy who suddenly had something to say.

"Who's the kid, shorty?" She questioned, relieving some tension with her gentle yet joking question.

"This is Jude. He's my kid." She explained, setting him down on her chair, which was next to Denise and just behind Jessica who had reached toward the boy with an outstretched hand.

"Hey Jude, I'm Jessica." She greeted with her perky bounce, being her usual welcoming self. Jude excitedly took her hand and shook it like he did the previous day with Aubrey and Chloe.

"How old are you?" She questioned, as Stacie scooted closer and smiled at the boy.

"Three. I'm almost four though." He said proudly, looking between both girls. "What's your name?" He asked Stacie, holding to his mother's arm as he balanced on the chair.

"I'm Stacie," She replied, pinching his nose between two fingers. "and you are adorable!" She exclaimed, eliciting a giggle from the small child. Beca couldn't help but laugh as well.

"Jude, that is Cynthia Rose, Ashley, Amy, Lily, and Denise." Beca said, quickening the introductions as the other girls waved when their name was said.

"Ctintia Rose." He mumbled the name, trying very hard to remember all these new girls.

"Call me CR little man." Cynthia Rose said as a few others giggled at his mis-pronunciation.

"Ashley." He said after agreeing to the previous name change. "Amy."

"Call me…. Amy." The blonde said slowly, realizing there was no way to make her already simple name simpler. Jude furrowed his eyebrows but continued, finally pointing out Lily, and then Denise with the assistance of his mom.

"I hope you are all alright that Jude joins us today and watches from the side. You are to keep your focus on our work unless Jude requests help or has a question. Only then can you leave the group." Aubrey said in her stern 'Nazi' voice. All the girls agreed and began to rise from the chair, folding the one they sat on then moving it to the side.

"Come with me, Jude. I have a few colouring books I think you might enjoy." Chloe said, approaching Beca and Jude and offering to lift him from the chair. He eagerly reached for her and turned to Beca quickly.

"Mommy, I need Lars, please." He said matter of factly, pointing to her bag that she brought to every practice. She pulled out the Bear, which he named because the Toy Company Tag was attached to its bottom and Jude said it fit perfectly. "Thank you." He said happily, hugging the toy close and then looking at Beca once more to see she was handing him his iPod and headphones.

"If you need anything, you can ask Chlo-Chlo, Bree, myself, or any of the other girls. Just try to do it when we aren't singing or dancing, okay?" She asked, rubbing a hand over his hair and kissing his forehead.

"Okay. Have fun." He said, giving her a kiss on the nose and allowing Chloe to carry him toward the bleachers where a colouring book and crayons laid, ready for his three year old hands to get creative with.

~.~.~

Two hours passed in the four hour rehearsal, and Beca could see how Jude begun to get restless. She was surprised how quite he was, only requesting the bathroom and a drink from Beca's water once within the last hour.

However, the three year old wanted to move around and be able to run freely seeing as the colouring book wasn't cutting it anymore.

"Mama!" He called out, stepping off the bleachers and walking to the group of dancing girls. Everyone stopped moving and Aubrey called for a quick water break while Beca ran to her son.

"Baby, what did I say about interrupting a dance?" She asked gently, kneeling in front of him and rubbing the back of her hand over his forehead.

"I dunno. I forgot." He said with a shrug, noticing he did something wrong and mumbling his apology.

"That's alright. What do you need?" She asked him, looking to see the group still chugging from the water bottles and pulling up food from god knows where.

"I'm bored." He explained, "I wanna dance like all of you." Beca got a mischievous smile on her face before adjusting his flannel and giving a nod.

"I think I can make that happen." He got giddy and jumped slightly as Beca rose to a standing position again and offered him her hand.

"Hey Aubrey, someone wants to dance. Do you think he can join us for a few minutes?" She whispered to the blonde, waiting for a nod of approval.

"I was thinking about some vocal exercises actually. Maybe Jude can hang out with me and suggest some songs for you all to sing." Aubrey said, looking to Jude for his response.

"Can I really?" He asked, once again clinging to Beca with excitement.

"Sure." The blonde replied, offering to lift him onto her hip, which he happily reached up to her for. "What is your favourite song that a girl sings?" Aubrey began, thinking of different questions the boy could answer with a song.

"I like Love Story by Taylor Swift." He answered immediately, thinking about the movie his mom watched while he slept and sang along to the end credits. The day after Beca had the music downloaded and ready to mix, Jude sitting on her lap with his tiny headphones attached as well and his head bobbing as he leant against her shoulder.

"Alright how about Coldplay? Do you know any songs by that band?" The blonde questioned, Jude furrowing his eyebrows slightly.

"I know songs but my mommy only knows the name." He explained, the group giving a small giggle as Beca helped supply the song name.

"Your favourite Coldplay song is Viva La Vida." Beca said kindly, knowing his Playlist off the top of her head.

"Okay so now we have two songs. Pick one person to sing Viva La Vida and another to sing Love Story." Aubrey said softly, giving instructions to the boy.

"Okay, Chlo-Chloe sings Love Story and mama can sing Viva la Vida. I don't really know everyones name too well still." He said sheepishly, giving a shrug while Aubrey laughed.

"That's fine." The blonde promised, her hands pointing to CR and Lily. "Start us off ladies. 1, 2, 3, 4."

~.~.~

"So do you guys have class soon?" Beca asked as she sat on a foldable chair while Aubrey and Chloe packed up their bags.

"I'm free today." Chloe said, tossing her tote bag over her shoulder and giving a cute pout at the sight of Jude clinging to Beca wile he slept.

"I have class in about two hours. What do you two say to lunch?" She asked, slipping a sweater on and scooping up the small flannel by her backpack. She handed it to Beca who carefully began to dress the sleeping boy with the assistance of Chloe.

"I'd be glad to have lunch. I'm starving!" Chloe said, laughing when Jude opened his eyes.

"Food?" He asked, looking around warily.

"Oh my god, he isn't even a teenager yet and he's thinking about food in his sleep. He's your kid, Beca." Aubrey said in astonishment as both girls laughed from the chairs.

"Wanna have lunch with Chlo-Chlo and Bree?" Beca asked kindly, stroking a finger over his nose since it tickled and would wake him up slightly.

"Is there grilled cheese?" He asked, pawing at her hand and then his nose to relieve the itch.

"I'm sure we can find a place nearby. What do you say little man?" Aubrey asked, crouching by the chair and scrunching her nose at him to make him giggle.

"Okay." He agreed, rubbing his eyes lightly before moving off Beca's lap and allowing her to stand up before reaching up so she can carry him again.

The three women left the auditorium, Jude beginning to ramble about a drawing idea he had and whispering to Beca that he specifically wanted to draw each of the Bellas.

"Why's that?" The mother asked, looking to her son with a small smile.

"Because everyone is so pretty. I like drawing pretty people." He explained, making her beam at her boy and kiss his cheek.

* * *

 **Yay! I got a chance to update! Sorry about that guys.**

 **Comment, Like, Follow :)**

 **-Valentina**


End file.
